


Shining

by milkbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbobohu/pseuds/milkbobohu
Summary: Baekhyun didn’t know how he found himself in a Halloween costume party once again. But all he knows is he can’t take his eyes off the knight. His face is awfully familiar, making him feel things inside, memories springing back up of their night of long loving.





	Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ♡  
You might have seen the tags, don't worry it's happy ending.  
Credits: Inspired by Moon lovers: Scarlet heart Ryeo.

“Kyungsoo! Come back inside.”

Said Kyungsoo ignored his friend’s complains. He was focused on this peculiar but important task, Jongin will have to wait. The cold breeze gave him chills but he’ll survive. He was kneeling on the ground candles in hands, he had to put them along the path to the house. It was Halloween for God’s sake. What is the use to hold a Halloween theme party if efforts weren’t put into it?

He heard shuffling behind him he didn’t have to raise his head to know who it was instead he took the matchbox, fetching out a matchstick to light it. “Did you know those were called Lucifer?” He stated.

Jongin kneeled beside him watching him lighting the candles. “We don’t really need those we already have Jack O'Lanterns in the garden ‘Soo.”

Kyungsoo scoffed as he switched off the matchsticks after making sure all candles were all lighted up. “You want to do a Halloween Party without candles? You know these candles are supposed to lead the dead to eternal peace.”

Jongin didn’t have any time to explain himself Sehun joined them outside in his vampire costume. “You guys are letting me do all the work inside.”

“You only had to choose a playlist.”

Sehun snickered as he raised an eyebrow at Jongin’s simple-minded statement. “It’s an important responsibility mind you. The guests should have fun.”

“Whatever you say.”

Sehun ignored Jongin, literally pushing him aside to go to Kyungsoo’s side. “We have to take a picture, Frankenstein's monster and Dracula we’re the best duo tonight.” Kyungsoo didn’t oppose to the younger’s demand when he raised his phone in front of their faces he simply posed. Next to them, Jongin was huffing making a face.

“What about me?”

Sehun laughed gazing at him from head to toes. “What are you, Ash from Palette Town?”

Now, he was offended. “I’m Michael Jackson!”  
  
  


♛

  
  


Baekhyun woke up in a dark room on a bed clearly confused about how did he get here in the first place. He could hear a lot of noises outside but that wasn’t the problem. Not when he felt an arm on his stomach just resting here. He turned his head only to see not one person but two persons butt naked, sleeping loudly next to him. He knew these smells.

Sex and alcohol.

He quickly got up from the bed feeling disgusted already that these two have fucked while he was sleeping on the bed. Before stepping out of the room he looked at himself in the mirror, black hair tied in a bun and a ripped hanbok. Or more like supposed to look like a ripped hanbok. Oh yeah, his costume. Tonight he was the 10th prince of the Goryeo Dynasty, Wang Eun. He pulled out the fake arrow from his torso, he certainly won’t carry this annoying thing around.

He walked out of the room gasping when he heard the loud music, cheers and other noises he didn’t want to know where they were coming from. He looked downstairs from the first floor how there was a crowd, people dancing, others playing alcohol games or simply chatting. The prince got distracted when a loud noise echoed behind him. Another couple making out and trying to open the door to one of the room. 

Perhaps this floor was only for these kinds of things.

His assumptions got confirmed as he walked through the corridors with people going at it from all sides. He finally reached the stairs, joining other people at the bar sitting on a vacant chair. This house surely was huge.

“Would you like something to drink your Majesty?”

Baekhyun raised his head to the voice, a guy with heart-shaped lips is smiling at him. Realizing he was staring at him without saying a word he quickly excuses himself. “Yeah, something sweet please.”

The boy nodded and did as he asked. Baekhyun stared at him watching him work with interest. The boy finally put the glass in front of him, leaning on the counter with a smile on his lips. “I feel like I’ve seen you before, do we know each other?”

Baekhyun took the glass, straw between his lips as he drank. Then he gazed at him curiously raising his eyebrows. “No, I don’t think so.”

The other scratched his neck visibly confused. “Ah really?” He kept on staring at the Goryeo prince but then shrugged. Perhaps he was right, he extended his hand to the other. “I’m Kyungsoo by the way.”

“Baekhyun nice to meet you.” He took his hand in his shaking it gently, smiling at him. The prince looked around amazed by the number of people in there. “Is this house yours?”

Kyungsoo laughed shaking his head at the question. “Not at all, my friend Jongin wanted to host a Halloween party so we rented this house only for tonight. And you know how it goes? We invited people over and they invited other people as well, I surely don’t know everyone here.”

Baekhyun laughed along with Kyungsoo. They talked for a bit, the conversation was surprisngly very lively. It seemed like they had always been friends. Baekhyun knew they clicked, they would be good friends. After a while Kyungsoo excused himself, he had to serve other guests. Baekhyun was left to himself but he didn’t mind. Thanks to his new friend he was in a lighter mood. Finishing his drink, he went on to meddle in the crowd, swaying his hips to the music. He smiled when several people went dancing with him but he never stuck to one for long, he was simply having fun. Rolling his hips he suddenly felt someone coming behind him, their bodies moulding perfectly with one another. Baekhyun gasped in surprise when the other grasped his waist so he couldn’t go away from him. He didn’t mind it but he got curious therefore he turned around in his hold so he could face him. His heart skipped a beat seeing his face. One word, handsome. The other was smiling at him, the glint in his eyes so intense yet weirdly caring. Baekhyun bit his lip swallowing back a smile as he put his hands around his wide shoulders. He couldn’t explain it but he felt irrevocably attracted to him.

“Are you here to win my heart over, my knight in shining armour?” He joked as he noticed the other’s costume. A knight.

The other cracked a smile leaning closer to him, so close Baekhyun stopped breathing, his heart going crazy in his ribcage. He shivered when he felt his warm breath over his ear. “Maybe I already did?”

Baekhyun snickered, chuckling at the boldness but pleased anyway as a slightly rosy color appeared on his cheeks. “What makes you think that?”

The other didn’t answer him right away, just staring at him with _this _look again. Like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made him feel naked and shy in front of a stranger, he met just a few minutes. Baekhyun turned his head to the side, blushing. He couldn’t handle this, it made the moment feel so much more intimate. More than it should.

“Stop staring.”

The knight chuckled and Baekhyun felt fingers holding his chin gently like he was the most delicate flower. “_You didn’t change.”_

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows confused, he couldn’t hear what the other said because the music was too loud. “Sorry, what did you say?’

“I said, do we know each other?”

Baekhyun giggled, really? He heard that too much time already in one night. “No, we don’t.” He shook his head, strands of hair falling in front of his face. He was waiting for a reply because he just knew the guy has other smart things to say. He just didn’t expect the other to raise his hand to his face tucking his hair behind his ears looking at him with the same expression as before. Baekhyun gasps, he felt like his heart was on fire, he couldn’t take his eyes from him even if he tried to. It felt so real it that it left him speechless. He could only let him do whatever he wanted with him, he felt limp in the arms of the stranger, allowing the latter do as he pleased. Panting as he watched the other’s face coming closer to his, eyes half-closed he raised his head slightly jutting out his lips. He could feel his heart pounding furiously the closer they got, his eyes eventually clothed when he felt his soft breath on his face. 

Waiting to be kissed but felt nothing, and he opened his eyes only to see the other gazing at him with soft eyes and a playful smile. Making him feel flustered, once again. He didn’t even back down when the other stroked his cheek tenderly. He simply closed his eyes leaning into the irresistible touch blacking out. It felt like a déjà vu.

  


“_You know you can’t leave me right?”_

“_I’m not leaving you, I love you too much.”_

“_Then why are you marrying her?”_

“_You know I don’t have any choice.”_

_He looks up to the other leaning in his touch, melting at his loving gaze. He shudders letting the other unfolding his robes, his naked skin exposed to the other. He smiles kissing the hand on his cheek. He feels the temperature rising as the other puts gentle butterfly kisses on his neck then going down, hands stroking the sides of his waist to his hips._

“_I’ll show you how faithful I am to you, how much I love you, my little prince.”_

  


“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun glanced at his surroundings then he met the knight's curious yet playful gaze. The prince blushed to realize he was still waiting for a kiss, he hid his face in the other’s chest. That was embarrassing. He couldn’t get more flustered by his own thoughts. The knight didn’t let him though, stroking his hair.

“Want me to impress you some more by joining and winning the game over there?”

The other didn’t let him answer instead he took Baekhyun’s hand in his, leading the way through the crowd. The prince let him do it, swallowing back a smile as he stares at their linked hands. They arrived in a much more crowded and lively part of the house where people were cheering and screaming excitedly. The knight let go of his hand to high fives some guys that looked like Dracula and Ash. They were playing beer pong not losing but not winning either. The crowd started to cheer when the knight appeared to join the team.

_Chanyeol where have you been?_ He heard among the noise. The knight came back to him with a gasp as if he let a puppy alone for too long, along with his two friends who introduced themselves to him and he did the same. Jongin was the host of the party like Kyungsoo told him earlier and Sehun was their friend. The tall blond who’s costume was Dracula looked at him from head to toes then glanced at Chanyeol. “Now I see what you did there, rescuing a damsel in distress.”

The knight ignored him his attention on Baekhyun only. “By the way, my name is Chanyeol, just so you know who’s name you’ll be screaming.” He said with a wink. 

Baekhyun cracked a smile shaking his head as Chanyeol went back to his team, declaring how he was playing for the little prince standing on the side. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as the statement shying away from the attention and Sehun’s teasing look.

He watched as Chanyeol played with Jongin and Sehun. Seeing how competitive Chanyeol was, it made him smile. He was so passionate, so determined to win. Baekhyun was standing on the side of the table with other people. At first, he was too shy to cheer for him, yet eventually, he got more comfortable after engaging with some strangers in small talks who were curious as to who the knight was playing so hard for. Like the others Baekhyun ended up screaming Chanyeol’s name, cheering for him with all his might when it was Chanyeol’s turn and one last cup was remaining on both sides of the table.

Then he did it, throwing the last ball in the opponent’s cup and winning the game. Among the other screams, Chanyeol’s deep voice boomed through the cheers. Baekhyun clapped in his hands excitedly with a proud smile on his face. He swallowed back a smile when his gaze met Chanyeol’s, the later taking large steps towards him. Surprising Baekhyun when he handed him a big teddy bear with a little note on it.  
  


_ **For B ♡** _

_He reads as he finds a small parchment rolled with a ribbon a note attached to it. He could recognize this handwriting and the nickname without hesitation._

_Only he calls him this way so they won’t be caught, this letter could be found but they won’t know as to who wrote it and who was it for._

_His heart skips a bit, feeling heavy in his chest._

_«B ♡_

_I would like to apologize for not attending your wedding ceremony._

_I was training with the other knights, hopefully I can impress you with my new skills._

_On another note I guess you know why._

_The Kingdom isn’t so safe anymore and I’m scared, something might happen to you._

_For that, I’m training day and night to get better so as to be able to protect you,_

_my little world, my little prince._

_To be completely honest with you,_

_as the Knights Code states and which I follow dearly,_

_a knight should be brave, unfearful in front of his fate._

_But in front of you, I’m just a man, me._

_I couldn't handle seeing you,_

_my significant other,_

_with someone else._

_I acted cowardly._

_My love for you doesn’t waver, rest assured,_

_I love you,_

_with all my heart._

_Meet me tomorrow at dusk in the hot springs._

_Missing you dearly,_

_sincerely yours.»_  
  


Baekhyun got startled when the teddy bear was put into his arms, it was almost half his size. He looked up to a smiley Chanyeol. “Cute.” The taller declared watching him.

He chuckled as he held the plushie, glancing curiously at Chanyeol. “What is it?”

“It’s the prize I won for you little prince.” He emphasized with a smirk. 

_Baekhyun! Chanyeol! _They heard from afar. Jongin walked up to them with a teasing smile. “Both of you, you have to come with me. People are waiting for you.” He said as he started to walk away.

Baekhyun followed Jongin and Chanyeol joined him soon after him. The prince raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw a lot of people sitting on the floor, candles were lighting up the room. Among them he saw Kyungsoo who waved at him, Baekhyun let out a pleased gasp immediately sitting next to him. “What is going on?” He asked.

Kyungsoo switched on the flashlight he was holding, putting the light on his face like in horror movies. “We’re going to tell horror stories.” He said with a wicked face purposely scarring Baekhyun to make fun at his horrified face.

Sehun was sitting not far from them, laughing his ass off. “I mean- it’s Halloween Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the obnoxious remark. “I know.” He groaned. He never has been too fond of horror stories. Chanyeol sat next to him with two cups in his hand, handing one to Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry I’ll be your knight in shining armour.”

Of course.

Baekhyun ignored them, sipping the drink and he hummed pleasantly at the taste. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched him. Baekhyun nearly emptied the content of his drink in just a few seconds. Baekhyun whined when the other took the cup from him. “I know you have sweet tooth but careful, it’s still alcohol and you know how you handle it.”

That was true but he never told Chanyeol that. He shrugged it off, who cared anyway. Chanyeol could just be an attentive person, someone who cared for others.

More than he would like to admit, the more people took turns in telling those horror stories. The more Baekhyun moved closer to Chanyeol. Soon enough he was holding onto Chanyeol’s arm like a koala holding a tree. He watched as the flashlight came back into Kyungsoo’s hands, it was his turn.

“I got this story but it isn’t that scary but I’ll tell you anyway.”

They heard some cheers but most people were attentive, Kyungsoo has always been a good storyteller.

“There is this story we hear on Halloween.” He starts. “Halloween or All Hallow’s Eve… Is the day we are remembering the dead. Most of us do Halloween costumes parties and have fun. But did you really know that remembering the dead, does bring them back?” He asked and everyone shook their heads. There was a sudden silence.

“It is said that on Halloween’s Day, the dead come back to meddle among us, going unnoticed thanks to the costumes we are wearing. They live one more day and disappear the next like they never existed.”

Sehun grabbed Jongin’s arms. “Okay, now I’m scared.”

  
“However the only ghosts coming back to life are tormented souls, they are condemned to be brought back to life until what torments them, is finally settled. They’re desperate and will do everything to accomplish what they have to do even if it means doing the worst things capable. Like taking possession of people’s bodies to do what they have to do through them.”

“And then what?” They heard.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Nothing else. That’s basically it.”

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo but glanced at his surroundings anyway. Ghosts could be around them at any moments, doing what they had to do in order to be delivered from erring until eternity. Baekhyun turned his head to Chanyeol only to scream when he saw a human head falling on the floor and rolling close to him.

Everyone stepped back screaming only to be unsettled by Chanyeol’s laugh echoing in the room. Baekhyun stared at him warily. What went into him?

“It’s totally a fake head guys.”

Everyone felt relieved, Chanyeol got them for sure. Baekhyun scowled at him, nudging him in the ribs. “That was mean.”

Chanyeol chuckled pointing at the fake deep wound on his throat. “Well, to be honest, I’m not a knight in shining armour. I’m supposed to be some kind of Headless horseman.”

Jongin interrupted them gathering everyone back in the centre of the living room.

“Let’s play ouija.”

  


♛

  
  


They managed to somehow get a large enough table, everyone sitting at the table. They kept the same disposition, Baekhyun between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Sehun between Kyungsoo and Jongin, and other guests sitting as well.

Sehun gave Jongin a pointed look. “Where the fuck did you buy this?”

The later shrugged, was it really important? Kyungsoo placed a candle in the middle of the table, the board next to it. Jongin glanced around with a smile.

“So… who wants to ask the questions?”

Nobody raised their hands, as expected. Kyungsoo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll do it.”

Sehun clapped his hands. “Perfect.”

Kyungsoo stated that everyone had to place their hands on the board. Then he moved the board in circle two times. “This session only allows good spirits, bad energies are not welcome within our session.” Then he looked up. “Someone has question?”

Jongin volunteered for the first round. “Ask them if there is anyone here.”

Kyungsoo did as said and they all watched as the thing moved on its own. Some were freaking out while some cheered. 

First letter. Y

Second. E

Third. S

“You’re fucking kidding me right now.” Sehun screeched. “I’m going to piss my pants.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, his hold on Chanyeol’s hand tightening, he was freaking out as well.

Someone else suggested a question.

“Are you good or evil?”

No answers.

Chanyeol snickered. “I guess it’s better than bad.”

“Where are you?”

The thing started to move a bit too quickly for them to read out loud.

“Someone write it down!”

Jongin grabbed a piece of paper writing the letters then read it out loud for everyone to read. “Among you.”

Some girls started to screamed and others squirming in their chair, while some exclaimed how it was finally getting interesting.

“Why?”

The answer they got didn’t do better.

“Claiming what should have been mine.”

Sehun started to whine. “This is scary as fuck, I wanna go home.”

Jongin sniggered. “But we just started.”

Kyungsoo hushed them they had other questions to ask to whatever it was. “Who are you?”

W.

A.

N-

Baekhyun felt a headache coming to him, he groaned immediately attracting the attention. Though he couldn’t stay focused, his sight getting blurred out. He blacked out.

  


“_My little prince.”_

_The said prince looks at the beautiful sight welcoming him._

_His favourite knight in the hot springs._

_This is the secret place they discovered while walking in the garden of the palace. It became theirs. Usually meeting at night to finally be the lovers that they are._

_The prince walks to him, elegantly swaying his hips as he unties his robes joining his lover in the hot water. Sitting on his lap, naked skin making contact._

_His knight is looking at him with tender eyes he can see the intense glint in them, their love is powerful. Stronger than an arranged wedding, a loveless arrangement. Nothing can separate them but death. But even then, they’re pretty sure they will find each other with one way or another._

“_I missed you so much.”_

“_I missed you too my sweet sweet chevalier.”_

_The other chuckles at his words staring at the smaller like he is his whole world. _

“_You have stars in your eyes.” The prince teases, softly kissing his eyelids._

“_If I have star eyes you’re the sky to my stars.” The knight states, his hands roaming on the soft skin. He looks at his lover, hands reaching out to his hair untying the ribbon on his and letting his soft long black hair fall over his shoulders. “Beautiful.”_

_A pretty pinkish color creeps up to the prince’s cheeks, blushing at the compliment._

_The knight gazes at him, admiring how the moonlight reflects on the wet glistening skin. Long black hair contrasting with his fair skin. Dollface, a literal dollface made by the gods that is what his small lover is._

“_Did she touch you here?” He asks gripping the limp shaft in his hands, the prince squirms as he stares at his lovers helplessly. “She can never satisfy you, unlike me. She can’t touch you here, where you need it the most.” He smiles looking at the prince with fond eyes, fingers touching his little pink hole._

_The prince whimpers and the knight knows what he had to do, how he’ll ram those needy walls. Making his Majesty comes apart into his arms while his wife is sleeping away in the palace._

“_I’ll make love to you, sweetheart.”_

_The prince lets his lover handle him with all the care of the world, rising him slightly over the water and slipping two fingers covered in essential oil inside him. The rest comes all too quickly after the knight finishes preparing him he pushes his length inside him. The prince arches his back at the familiar sensation melting in his lovers arms, mewling and moaning as the other thrusts slowly and deeply into him. He doesn’t know how long it lasted, delirious in this intimate moment of lovemaking. Coming from the pleasure he feels._

“_Ah! I love you Chanyeol!”_

“_Baekhyun!”_

  
  


“I’m not playing with the devil today.” Sehun hollered in a high-pitched scream, jumping off his chair as he watched Baekhyun’s head lolling forward as he mumbled weird things. “He’s fucking possessed, I’m out of here.”

But Jongin just knew it wasn’t it. No, he knew this kind of face. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of it. “The fuck are you thinking about when we’re playing ouija?” He asked raising his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Baekhyun blushed, noticing all eyes were on him. Chanyeol’s especially. He remembered everything. He turned to the knight, seeing as the knight’s look was impenetrable. He couldn't guess what was Chanyeol thinking about.

“Well I think it’s time to stop.” Kyungsoo declared moving the board away. “Goodbye.”

Everyone breathed out, visibly relieved even if it was a game. They started talking about what happened and if a spirit really communicated with them. Baekhyun wasn’t interested, not at all. His heart was beating so fast looking at Chanyeol. The knight raised a brow, speaking tentatively.

“Little prince?”

Baekhyun grinned tenderly. “My sweet chevalier.”

Chanyeol’s gaze changed immediately, he stood up taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and led him to the second floor with large steps. The prince gasped when he was shoved inside a room, Chanyeol pinning him on the door kissing him furiously. Baekhyun kissed back with as much eagerness, arms slipping around his neck.

“You have no ideas how much I missed you Baekhyun, I’ve looked for you for so long.”

Their foreheads were against one another, Baekhyun could hear the strain in his voice. He cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks smiling softly. “I’m sorry.” Biting his lips, he was so overwhelmed it was hard to talk. “I’m sorry It has been so long my memories faded away, I forgot why I was here in the first place.”

Chanyeol shook his head, pecking his lips thousands time. “It doesn’t matter anymore, I got you back.”

“Want to show me how much you love me?” Baekhyun asked with a smile on his lips, pretty pink colouring his cheeks.

Chanyeol didn’t answer him, only smiling wildly as he hoisted Baekhyun up in his arms putting him gently on the mattress. He helped his prince removing his clothes, getting rid of the hanbok. His hands immediately stroking his skin, making Baekhyun shivering at the familiar touch. The smaller smoothed Chanyeol’s hair, pretty fingers scooping the strands of hair out of his face.

Baekhyun willingly spread his legs for Chanyeol to take the space between them. The taller leaned over him, cupping Baekhyun’s head to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He couldn’t get enough of Baekhyun’s lips of his taste. The prince could feel how needy how eager his sweet knight was, his heart swelled with happiness and longing. He smiled in the kiss, feeling so greedy. Chanyeol was his one and only.

“I love you so much.”

Chanyeol's heart skipped a bit when he saw how Baekhyun was looking at him, hearts in his eyes. It hit him so hard and he realized his lover is finally back in his arms. 

“I love you too my prince, I missed you so much you can’t imagine.”

Baekhyun giggled his hands pulling Chanyeol’s face forward, kissing him everywhere. He mewled when the taller started to play with his chest, fingers rubbing his dusty pink nipples. He knew Baekhyun’s body like the back of his hand, loving how he squirmed under his touch. He went lower, placing butterfly kisses on his skin until he reached his pelvis. He chuckled when Baekhyun jumped a little feeling his hand around his shaft and stroking it slowly until it started to leak precum. Chanyeol hummed murmuring praises, caressing his waist, telling him how good he was doing. He gently spread Baekhyun’s legs, breathing softly over the fluttering pink hole.

The prince squirmed. “Chanyeol- it has been a long time... since we did it.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle sweetheart.”

Gentle he was, stroking Baekhyun’s inner thighs as his tongue poked the hole. Licking it softly, seeing how it clenched cutely at the sensation. He pushed his tongue inside stretching the tight walls.

“Oh my- Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol caged Baekhyun’s plump thighs with his arms, stopping him from moving as he rimmed his hole. Then he inserted two fingers with lube he found in the nightstand, doing scissor motions. When he felt like Baekhyun was stretched enough he pulled out, tugging at his cock a few times then got closer to the hole. The tip kissing it softly, he slowly pushed inside.

“You’re so tight sweetheart, how am I supposed to make love to you?”

Baekhyun panted his toes curling at the intrusion, the cock deliciously stretching his hole. He put his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, waiting for him to move. “Chanyeol please I want you so much.”

Chanyeol hushed him with a kiss as he started with a slow pace, deep hard thrusts. Staring at the smaller under him, his head thrown back, half-lidded eyes and cute little gasps and how his hips trembled slightly at each thrust. He complied when Baekhyun pulled him into a kiss, making out with the greatest love.

He sped up and enlaced Baekhyun’s fingers with his. Holding his hands as he pounded his little hole with deep hard thrusts becoming more rough, wilder as their climax got closer. Grunting when he felt Baekhyun’s walls tightening around his cock, clenching and unclenching.

“My little prince is coming? Feeling so good you come without me touching your cock?”

Baekhyun blushed at Chanyeol’s words keening at the pleasure he was receiving, it was so good he felt tears in his eyes. When he felt Chanyeol speeding up even more he cried out, trembling as he came in his arms. Loving how his knight grunted at the feeling of his walls milking his cock dry.

Chanyeol groaned as he came, leaning over Baekhyun then he rolled over pulling out of the swollen hole. He grabbed his prince, pulling him into his arms. He rested his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his smell. Baekhyun smiled, stroking Chanyeol’s hair affectionately.

They didn’t budge when the door opened, Jongin was standing at the doorstep looking at them with narrowed eyes.

“You guys really got turned on after playing ouija, kinky motherfuckers.”

Jongin scoffed at the sight of them tangled with each other. “I don’t want to interrupt you lovebirds but we’re going to watch some horror movies. The night is still young.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol huffed at first but eventually put their clothes back on after spending a little moment alone cuddling then they joined the others in the living room. They had to sit on the floor besides others because there was too many people on the couch already. Chanyeol leaned back on side of the couch while Baekhyun leaned on him.

They watched the movie with the others, sometimes getting scared. but they eventually got bored, or more like too excited to just stay when they had a lifespan to catch up. They discreetly tiptoed out of the room, sliding the glass door opens to the swimming pool

“Jongin said we couldn't go in the pool.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “He wouldn’t know anyway.” Then he turned to Baekhyun, removing his shirt, dipping into the water. “Don’t you want to take a dip? It isn’t better than the hot springs but… memories.”

Baekhyun snickered, he stripped his clothes off joining Chanyeol in the water with light steps. Memories came flashing into his mind as he did the same as centuries ago, sitting on Chanyeol’s lap smiling down at him. The taller chortled, his two hands holding Baekhyun’s thin like an old habit.

It was dark outside. The moonlight and the stars were the only one providing them with some light. Chanyeol liked it very much. It was quiet with the sole appeasing sound of the water flowing. Baekhyun’s skin was glistening making him even more beautiful than he was.

The prince hummed looking at the taller in the eyes, he raised his hand to his head untying his hair. Black strands of fell elegantly on his shoulders, he knew how much Chanyeol loved his long hair. 

“So beautiful for me. My little prince.” Chanyeol breathed out, he could never get used to such a magnificent sight. He pushed Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Baekhyun keened, swooning in the sign of affection. He mewled when he felt Chanyeol’s hands on his ass spreading his asscheeks slowly, slipping his cock back inside his stretched hole. Baekhyun leaned forwards his forehead against Chanyeol’s, he didn’t break eye contact as Chanyeol grasped his hips to fuck him. He didn’t last as long as earlier, coming when Chanyeol hit his prostate with the tip of his cock. He breathed out, trembling slightly from the aftermath of his orgasm.

He simply rested his head on Chanyeol’s torso humming as he listened to his lover’s heartbeat. They stay this way for an indefinite time, enhanced into other’s embrace. When they started to shiver, the weather getting colder they stepped out of the pool.

They laid down on the grass looking up the sky. Staring at the stars snuggled together. Nothing could get better. The way they were finally free of everything, their duties, the rules. It felt new. Being able to show their love to the world without fear.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes when he saw something, something shining. His heart was beating loudly, excitement growing at the idea it could be what he was thinking. He straightened up on his elbows, blinking several times.

He stood up. “Yeol, can you see it?” Baekhyun asked with a grin, fascinated.

Chanyeol chuckled standing beside him, amazed to see a spectacle like this. “Yes, it’s the first time I see it.”

“See the light. It’s so beautiful.” Baekhyun beamed a smile, suddenly feeling a surge of happiness. He extended his hand to his lover, tender eyes gazing at him. “Let’s go?” 

Chanyeol grinned taking Baekhyun’s smaller hand in his. They walked forward, following the light they passed by the candles placed in front of the house. The little lights acting like a path to them, each of them switched off as the couple passed past them. 

Finally, they were free.

  
  


♛

  
  


“Kyungsoo have you seen Baekhyun and Chanyeol? I’m looking for them, Jongin told me they fucked after playing ouija.”

Kyungsoo smiled mysteriously staring at the sky. “They’re gone.”

Sehun clicked his tongue, what was his friend blabbering? “What do you mean ‘they’re gone’? Don’t tell me they left so early without saying goodbye?”

“It has been way too long already.”

Sehun shook his head. “I think you’re still wasted my dude.”

“Or possessed.” He said.

“You know what? You’re usually weird but tonight was really something.” 

On the day of the dead solely ghosts of the past were seeking the light, to help them one had to light their way. The candles helped the lost souls of Halloween find their way to the light.  
  


_Unbeknownst to the kingdom, the tenth prince Wang Eun and a knight were having an affair. But Kyungsoo knew the truth, being the long and faithful servant of the prince. Having been his friend for all these years, he knew these two loved each others way before the king decided to marry his son off to some princess. They had to love secretly, hiding from everyone._

_This fateful day, Kyungsoo hasn’t seen it coming. How the kingdom is attacked, how he saw Baekhyun perishing from an arrow in the heart and how Chanyeol’s cry ringed in his ears, his heart hurting when he saw the knight’s head rolling on the ground._

_This day before perishing alongside his friends he wished to the stars._

“_Make them reunite one more time until their love shall be free.”_

  


Star crossed lovers. Never being able to love each other freely in their lifetimes, seeing one another die in front of their eyes helplessly.

Fortuitous lovers. Reuniting even after death set them apart, finally being able to let go of their burdens and live freely in another world.

It was one perspective to be chosen.

  


* * *

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/milkbobohu)| [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/filthybobohu)

**Author's Note:**

> First time I try angst, I hope it was good. Lot of thanks to my beta Sohini!  
Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
